


error: date not found

by jjokkomi



Series: twins!soo [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: choosing the wrong dialogue option will get you out of a date





	error: date not found

Jongin stares at his phone hopelessly, the _read_ next to his actual text taunting him as he checks the time. It’s been a whole day since Kyungsoo read his text and chose not to reply. It’s appalling, breaks the laws of universe that _clearly_ state that no one should _ever_ leave Kim Jongin on read.

He knows he’s hot, he knows that people look at him and have to do a double take. He’s completely aware of how attractive he is and how attractive people think he is. It’s not like he boasts about it but he enjoys the compliments and has long since came to the conclusion that the general population has reached about him. He’s a god, not to brag or anything.

At least, he is to everyone _but_ Do Kyungsoo, who doesn’t even spare him a glance when he walks into a room. It’s maddening.

Jaesoo of course, thinks differently, he says so, explicitly every time they see each other. Jaesoo calls him _hottie_ , makes it a point to eye him up and down. Jaesoo sends him good morning texts and selfies and snaps and even the occasional meme. He also sent him a, uh, rather risqué drunk text that included a lot of eggplant emojis and other nonsense he couldn’t decode.

Kyungsoo, however, can’t even tell him hi back.

“It’s official, Do Kyungsoo is straight,” he announces, looking over at the person next to him which happens to be Taemin, Moonkyu sitting across from him spits out his milk, hacking as he chokes.

Taemin spares him a glance, eyeing him oddly before shaking his head. “Kyungsoo had a girlfriend once, but he’s not straight,” his best friend informs him.  

“Well then he _hates_ me, it’s a lost cause and I give up,” he whines childishly, tossing his phone onto the table and wincing when it hits it loudly.

“Don’t be a baby, maybe he just forgot to reply,” Taemin replies, opening his mouth to say more but immediately closing it and going back to reading his textbook.

Jongin pouts, about to ask what gives when he feels someone tap his shoulder. He turns, blinking dumbly when he sees Do Kyungsoo in all his glory. He’s wearing his glasses and a plain white shirt that is tucked into his dark blue jeans and a blue plaid long sleeve on over it. He feels a little stunned, because Kyungsoo is always nice to look at, but this is the first time he’s actually approached him first.

“I need you,” Kyungsoo states plainly, making him start flushing and Moonkyu and Taemin to look over at them with curious and confused looks on their faces.

Jongin is about to reply and let Kyungsoo know he can have him _whenever_ and _wherever_ he wants when the elder seems to realize how suggestive his statement was, and his ears start turning a little red.

“You have pimples and my art project has to show imperfections,” he explains rather diplomatically, making him start to blush harshly.

Taemin starts snickering and Moonkyu doesn’t even attempt to hide his laughter, having to get up and leave because they’re in the library and people are actually _trying_ to study.

Jongin hides his embarrassment, because it’s not _his_ fault that when he gets super stressed over tests he breaks out. He’s also been slacking on using those face masks his noona gives him for the exact occasion.

“I’m sure I’m not the only one with a pimple on their face,” he huffs out, feeling himself start to self-consciously rub his cheek, going wide eyed when Kyungsoo moves to stop him, holding onto his hand before dropping it and blushing

“The point of the project is to show imperfections on art, are you going to help me or not? I need an answer now otherwise I’m going to ask someone else and use photoshop. I don’t have that kind of time,” Kyungsoo stresses.

“Let me buy you dinner,” he replies quickly, surprising Kyungsoo who goes wide eyed, blinking his eyes comically before he frowns. “If I let you use my godly face, you have to go to dinner with me,” he explains further, resting his head on the palm of his hand and he leans on the table, giving the elder a hopeful smile. 

Kyungsoo glares at him before looking away and biting his lip, bouncing on his feet a little before nodding his head.

“Can you even afford to take me to dinner?” Kyungsoo questions seriously, making him blush yet again, because honestly, he probably _can’t_ but that’s not going to stop him from buying Do Kyungsoo anything and everything his stomach desires.

“Who’s going to dinner?” Jaesoo questions, popping up out of _nowhere_ and linking arms with Kyungsoo who is immediately looking annoyed.

Jongin smiles awkwardly, “Uh, Kyungsoo and me," he comments, which makes Jaesoo pout and look at his twin pathetically. It makes him feel bad, so he stupidly opens his mouth again. "And uh you too if you want to go?” he replies skeptically, which automatically makes him feel like he’s in an interactive game and chose the _wrong_ dialogue option because Kyungsoo frowns, steps away from his twin and shakes his head.

“I don’t have time for dinner. I’ll just ask Wonbin. Thanks anyways,” he rushes out before turning around and walking away, leaving Jaesoo with a confused frown on his lips before he shrugs.

Jongin pouts, wanting to get up and restart, change dialogue, _something_ because he was _so_ close but Jaesoo sits down in the chair next to him and holds onto his arm.

“Are your arms getting thicker?” Jaesoo questions, looking up at him with a curious tilt of his head.

Jongin is back to square one.


End file.
